


Blanket Fight

by misura



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ain't easy being Aang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Fight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Zuko/Aang/Sokka: two's company, three's a crowd - You're on my side of the bed_

"Haven't you ever heard of sharing? Oh, oops, I forgot - you're from the Fire-nation." Not, Sokka reflected sourly, that Zuko'd ever act in such a way as to _really_ make any of them forget who he was.

Zuko glowered. Sokka imagined he smelled something burning - idle hope, most likely, since even Aang wouldn't put up with Zuko setting fire to their camp ... again. The first time, Zuko had been able to claim as an 'accident' - through gritted teeth that had done nothing to dispell Sokka's suspicions as to it being no coincidence he'd been about to give Aang a thorough demonstration concerning the natural and obvious superiority of the Water Tribes when it came to showing another fellow a good time at the exact same time Zuko'd had his little 'accident'.

"Do you need me to move over?"

Aang, of course, always took Zuko's side in any argument Sokka started - or seemed to start, anyway, because Sokka was no fool, and he certainly knew how to keep his cool. Zuko was just ... really god at annoying people. Sokka got edgy just by being in the same room with him, and given how close they were at present, with just Aang in between them - well, small wonder he was steaming already, _seemingly_ for no real reason.

"Of course not!" Having Aang move any closer to Zuko (and by definition further away from _him_ ) was the last thing Sokka wanted. "I just want people to keep to their _own_ side of the bed. Blankets."

It had been a really long time, Sokka reflected sadly, since he'd slept in an actual bed. With his luck, the next bed he came across probably wouldn't be large enough for three people, so Sokka, being fair-minded, would propose they drew straws (because it went without saying Aang would get the bed, being Avatar and all) and Zuko, being a devious Firebender, would draw the long one.

"There's a clear line here," Sokka continued, "and it's been drawn right down the middle."

Aang looked dubious. Zuko looked grumpy.

"What about me?" Aang asked. "If there's two sides, then whose side am I supposed to be on?"

"Mine."

Sokka said it, Zuko growled it.

Aang sighed.


End file.
